Comfort
by JuuChanStar
Summary: Kili must reassure his brother after something terrible happens to him. - WARNING: Incest, and mentions of non-con. Nothing graphic.


**Ok this has been nagging me for days now, I actually have a version of this that is much more detailed but I'm not sure I want to post that, this is not the Flil&Kili one-shot i'm supposed to be working on. Maybe now that I have this written down and posted it will leave me alone so I can do my other stories. **

* * *

Kili knows his brother a well as he knows himself, every movement and every sound; they've shared their hearts and their bed ever since they were old enough to know what it meant. So when Fili stumbled into their room one night Kili knew instantly that something was wrong. He was sitting by the fire place tending to his newest bow when the door slammed open and Fili stumbled in before closing said door and leaned against it head bowed, blond hair falling forward obscuring his face. Kili jumped up and rushed to his brother.

"Filli? What's wrong?" He reached out and tilted Fili's face gasping at the sight of his split lip and a nasty bruise on his cheek. Fili hissed in pain when Kili prodded the bruise to check that the bone beneath was intact.

"Who did this? Who hit you?" Fili shook his head, and it's not the marks on his face that made Kili's heart break, it was the look in Fili's eyes, the look of pain and terror…and shame.

"What happened?" Kili asked again as he led his brother to a chair noticing the limp in his walk, and terror further gripped his heart. Fili sat, buried his face in his hands and shook.

"I can not tell you….you will think me weak." Kili dropped to his knees in front of Fili and forced him to look up.

"Never! I would never think that of you. Tell me what happened." He gently kissed his brothers fingers and waited, what came out of Fili's mouth all but stopped his heart.

"It was Drof…he cornered me when I was leaving the forges, I couldn't stop him Kili he's so much bigger than I am…he forced me, and when I tried to fight back he hit me." Fili choked on the words as tears slid down his cheeks. Kili roared with anger and leapt up, they both knew Drof, he was one of their regular customers.

"I will kill him! He had no right to touch you! Come, we must tell uncle." He pulled on Fili's hands, confused when the blond pulled them away and shook his head.

"He already knows, I was supposed to meet him before I came here, when I didn't show up he came looking for me and found me where Drof had left me. He told me to come here and he would find Drof. I am sorry Kili, if you wish to sleep else where, I will understand." Fili flinched when Kili came at him too quick and grabbed his face. Kili's anger softened and he dropped down cupping his brother's cheeks in both hands.

"I want to stay right here with you, in our bed. You are my love; I could never turn you away. You are not to blame Fili; I know you did nothing to provoke him." Kili stroked Fili's face gently then stood and pulled him up to his feet.

"Let's go run a bath and I will care for your wounds, that lip needs some herbs on it so it will not swell." Kili was glad when Fili did not resist in being pulled towards their bathroom. Kili filled the tub and helped Fili from his clothes glad that the blond did not flinch or move away, he was surprised when Fili stepped into the tub and held out his hand, his eyes conveyed the want for him to be in as well.

"Are you sure? I do not want to frighten you." Fili smiled for the first time since he had entered their room.

"I know you would never do anything to hurt me Kili, I am not afraid of you. Please, I need you to hold me." Kili could no more deny Fili his request than he could stop breathing. He quickly joined his brother in the tub and pulled him close once they both sank into the hot water. They sat there, curled together until the water went cold and Fili's tears where done.

After the bath Kili tended Fili's split lip and then combed and braided his hair to further soothe him. They had just crawled under the covers on their bed when Thorin came in; he strode into the bedroom and smiled at the sight of them curled together in the bed.

"I came to make sure you are both alright and to tell Fili that Drof has been dealt with, he will not touch any one ever again." In a rare display of affection Thorin leaned over and pressed a kiss to their foreheads.

"Rest, I will come tomorrow to check on you both." With that he left the room making sure he did not slam the door behind him. Fili relaxed for the first time that night, he knew that Thorin had most likely ordered the death of the man who had touched him, it was a ghastly crime to force any one in the dwarf community, one that meant death to the aggressor. He did not tense as Kili slowly kissed him and then tucked him close, he knew that his brother would rather die than ever hurt him, a feeling that he returned.

"Sleep, I am here Fili, and I will always be here." And while Kili stroked his back in long, comforting sweeps of his hand Fili left himself drift to sleep safe in the arms of the one he loved.

* * *

**Ugh, I feel bad for being mean to Fili. Please review and let me know what you think. **


End file.
